The Home of My Brother
by YuNami XD
Summary: North American Brothers story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As the representative of America, aka Alfred Jones, stepped into the conference room he couldn't help but notice that something was off. It wasn't his lunch. He had specifically remembered to pick up a quarter pounder with extra cheese before coming because listening to all of the old people rant about their problems always made him hungry. The layout hadn't changed from the last meeting either. France and England were still trying to outwit and tear each other apart, Germany was still listening to Italy who was telling him about some new style of painting that he had invented the other day and was still annoying him, and Russia was still doing the stalking thing with China who was trying to figure out why he was suddenly so nervous and couldn't sit still.

So, what was wrong?

While trying to sort together some information on why the other countries should all change their language to American, _and forget about that old English stuff because seriously, sometimes the idiot needed subtitles to get anything across_, Alfred noticed that somebody had quietly sat down next to him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw that this person was wearing a tan suit with a maple leaf patterned tie and was holding a ball of fur that vaguely resembled a bear. You couldn't see much more of him though because his head was down on the table ruining his softly curled and shiny hair and squashing his trademark droopy curl.

_Oh, that must be it_, Alfred thought. His brother did tend to creep people out with his ability to pop up anywhere without being noticed. Just last week China had cracked three of his ribs and broken his wrists for sneaking up on him unintentionally, and the week before that they had spent two hours trying to figure out what the "scary ghosty thing" was that was haunting Italy because he had refused to take part in the meeting until it was gone and, shockingly, they had actually needed his input that time. _It's not his fault that he can't be as cool and heroic as me, I mean, who is? Still, you think people would notice him just for being the brother of the only important country in the world._

"'Sup Canada? Something bothering ya?"

His brother looked up at him with hurt and sad eyes that were two shades short of violet blue and said, "You wouldn't know, would you? Leave it to my twin brother to forget what today was supposed to be." Then he sighed, went back to moping into the ball of fluff, and ignored everyone, not that they ever paid attention to him, but before he put his head back down something caught Alfred's eye, something vaguely familiar. Something that was hanging on his brother's neck. It was an old leather cord and a worn stone that pulled on his memory like waves on the faraway shores of his home….

A distant home that still held the lives of those who had lived before, guarded by their towering forests and living by the ancient ways of the land…

* * *

The G8 meeting in Bern, Switzerland marched on without anything too crazy happening. As usual, no one had taken to any of America's ridiculous and downright bizarre ideas and when the group had split up for a break absolutely nothing had been achieved. Alfred gathered up his possessions and absentmindedly dropped his lunch into the trash on his way out. His hunger had completely vanished the moment he had happened to glance at a peculiar and worn necklace that was hanging around his Canada's neck.

Leave it to my twin brother to forget what today was supposed to be...

Had it really been that long since he had spent time with his brother on their birthday?

_Well, it doesn't really matter anymore does it? Ever since we both declared independence we've always used those days for our official birthday_, thought the confused American. _Since when have we ever been together for that anyway? I mean, it's not like I ever totally forgot about it but it's just not as important anymore as the 4th of July_. He continued along this train of thought until his feet brought him to a secluded room, that he was sure had he had never seen before, where he found the problem in question eating fries with some white lumpy stuff covered in gravy. _Seriously, the stuff he eats sometimes..._

"Canada! Hey, I didn't get the chance to tell you before you started skulking but I knew that today is our old birthday. You couldn't wait five seconds for me to think?"

"You swear you didn't Google it?"

"HEY! I don't need the internet for everything! Why would you say that?"

"It's what everyone says..."

"Aaaaaanyway, I wanted to ask about that necklace. Dude, how long have you had that thing? It's ancient! I half expected some bug to come crawling out of it."

"Well, if you did remember you would know why I'm wearing it and where I got it from. You used to have one too before you were obsessed with England and being a colony. You forgot all about us and now you barely ever talk to me or our people. Your too crazed about all those new people and completely forgotten about where you came from and who loved you first."

Alfred was stunned at Canada's little speech. The shy country barely ever talked and when he did it was almost always interrupted by someone else. For him to talk like this... it must have been bothering him for a while now.

"Canada..."

"I don't really care whether you bother to come or not but we are going to have a party to celebrate back at my house. It'll probably be too cold for you or too lame for a hero to come but she'll be there. If you still care about that stuff."

_She'll be there..._

* * *

**Written by Nami**

**This is a combination of chapter one and chapter two to make it longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"... America?"

"hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna answer me?"

"What? Oh, the party thing. Sure, I'll stop by."

"DID YOU JUST SPACE OUT ON ME!"

"What? OH! No, of course not. I was just thinking about this actress that I really like. She's gonna be on Deal or No Deal for some charity tonight and I think I forgot to set the TV to record..."

"UGHHHH! FORGET IT! You can't even pay attention to me for ten minutes while I try to tell you about something important!"

"Huh? Why are you so angry? Where are you going!"

The angry Canadian stomped away after giving Alfred an angry shove that felt more like the feathers on France's new hat tickling him than a punch from his brother. How Canada could play so much hockey and still punch like a five year old Alfred had yet to figure out. It did hurt though when the fuzz ball, Kumajiro?, stomped all over his feet while trying to follow after his master. _Stupid bear_, thought Alfred while bending down to hold his crushed feet.

"What's gotten into him today! Seriously, I said I would go to his party and he runs out on me! He didn't even tell me when I'm supposed to be there! I'll go ask England and France. They talk to him sometimes, maybe they'll know what's really bothering him."

He waited a few seconds until the throbbing went down and went out to look for their former guardians. He ran down a couple of hallways taking a moment to stop and look at Japan who was eating a lunch that was so tiny it should be illegal and later at a dark, ice cold room where Russia who was stabbing a doll of China in the legs while muttering something like "become one" under his breath. When he reached the entrance to the building he slammed into the scruffy Englishman who spilled tea on his jacket and cursed Alfred under his breath.

"Why are you running you stupid git? You spilled my tea!"

"I was running 'cause I was trying to find you, and that stuffs disgusting, and I wanted to ask you why Canada's in such a bad mood."

When he listened to this jumbled mess England just glared at him with jade green eyes and dabbed at the slowly spreading stain. His blond spiky hair and super brow distinguished him from the different nations that were gathered outside to enjoy the fresh air. Alfred crossed his arms and rolled his eyes impatiently while England straightened himself out and grumbled about how America was always making a mess of things. Just when he was about to walk away and see if France wasn't out here too, the disgruntled Brit gave up the task as futile and looked at him with annoyance.

"What's this that you had to ask me about Canada so badly?"

"Well, before you had your little fit, I was gonna ask you if you knew what has my brother all riled up. This morning he was all depressed and just now he was asking me to come over to his house for something and he just suddenly stormed out on me!"

"Just great. You made him mad again."

"DID NOT! I told you, he was like that this morning!"

"No, you said he was upset this morning and you obviously went and screwed it up. You should leave him alone. Today's special for him and you're going to ruin it though you probably already have just by being here."

"What do you know about today?"

"Well it's not like I make it a priority to know Canadian holidays but your brother has always been a little sensitive about today. I remember particularly well the time when you had broken your arm when you tried to climb those massive trees outside our old house. You were deep into the forest and your brother had gone with you. When I finally made it to where you were and was making to carry you home he looked at me strangely and asked me if he could stay out there for a while longer. Of course I told him no, being that you should never go off on your own in a nasty wood full of all the witches and demons hiding in there, but that night I found him sitting near the garden looking out at those woods and it was almost like he wanted to run away. I tried to ask him about it later and he just said that it was something important that he was trying to keep close. He called it Nashota Abedabun, or something like that, and said that he had always celebrated it from the time that he could walk. I would've thought you would have known about it being his brother and all but then again you never pay attention to anyone but yourself anymore do you?"

"I pay attention to him! I go over to his house all the time for breakfast!"

_Nashota Abedabun... What was that again? It must mean birthday or something in Canadian, but what was with the creepy tree-trance thing?_ Alfred rolled the word around his head and asked England where he could find France. He told him that the "frog" was in a back room talking to Switzerland's sister.

When Alfred got to the room he stuck his head in and asked for France. What he found was an angry Swiss guard holding him by the neck and threatening play target practice with his head if he didn't stay ten feet away from her at all times. This was a rule that Switzerland had made France promise to when he learned that he was hosting the conference and apparently, as France was trying to explain, he had just "forgotten." When the guard saw Alfred he took the opportunity to throw him out and locked the door behind him. France looked up at him from the ground rubbing his throat with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Ah yes, hello America. What can I do for you?"

"Uhhh... I wanted to ask you about Canada but first I think you ought to tell me what happened to your face."

And I call it Chapter 2. I'm glad I got to have a part with my favorite character even if it's small and I'm even more happy about the next part. - Nami


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

It came as no surprise to Alfred that when he went looking he found France with the nearest available girl, but it did come as a surprise to see the usually suave and well groomed man lying on the ground battered and bruised from head to toe.

France's hair lay in a tangled mop around his face which was covered in scratches and ugly bruises that hurt to look at. As he tried to get up to speak to the American face to face he winced and hobbled, and when he stood up he slouched and leaned on his left leg. Either that guard laid it on him or Switz's little sis isn't as defenseless as he makes her out to be...

"Oh, don't mind this. I seemed to have mistakenly bit off more than I can chew, but what is it that you want to ask me about? I hardly ever seem to capture your attention like now. Is something wrong with mon petit Matthieu?"

"Uhhhhh... yeah... He seemed really upset this morning. I wanted to see if you knew anything about it. Anything going on today?"

"He was? I don't remember, but then again he is so shy he hardly ever speaks. He is très mignon like that. I don't think there's anything going on today except that little party that he is having at midnight. He invited me, of course, but I could hardly be expected to attend something that so interfered with my beauty sleep. I told him that whatever it was he could celebrate it at mon maison but he said it was something personal that he had to do and he couldn't do it anywhere else but there. Sometimes I just don't understand him but wait, were you not invited? I thought you were close with him?"

There it is again. Why don't you know him better? Why aren't you closer? Aren't you supposed to be his twin? To tell the truth though, Alfred didn't know his brother at all. They had spent all their time together as children and had even had fun playing together when England had gained custody of him, but since then the excitable American lost his interest in him. He had been preoccupied lately spending time with Japan, with all his manga and videogames, and when he wasn't doing that he was trying to mess with England. The hyper blonde couldn't even remember the last time he had taken the time to sit down and talk about his brother and how he was doing. Not that he was going to say that in front of France.

"I am! It's just that he ran off just now before he could tell me when and where to go. So it's at midnight?"

"Oui. It's at a village near red lake. If you plan on going I suggest taking a plane after the meeting and be sure to tell mon Matthieu that his big brother says Bonjour!"

"Yeah, I think I will..."

* * *

After the meeting and after shaking off Japan and England, who were concerned about the younger nation's quiet behavior, Alfred rushed back to his hotel to pack up his things. As he ran down the hall all he could think about was his brother. Why am I acting like this? It's not like Canada needs me there. He's always been fine on his own. So why do I care so much now? These were all questions that he couldn't answer without feeling horrible.

"Are you sure you need to go home now sir? You seem a little upset. Maybe you should rest before you go?"

Alfred looked out of the corner of his eye at his assistant Jinx. She was a petite girl with dark blonde hair and eyes that were multicolored like a kaleidoscope. He had always depended on her because she paid so much attention to detail and because she had never let him down. Even when it meant getting up at four in the morning to satisfy a fast food craving. He gave her his number one hero smile and wagged his Nantucket hair which he knew made her giggle like crazy.

"OF COURSE I'M READY TO GO! I'm the hero and the hero never rests right?"

"Um, yeah, I mean, your right and… and…"

She lost all composure and busted out laughing which made Alfred start to laugh because her face looked so ridiculous and it was several minutes before either could breathe. Jinx could always make Alfred smile when he was down. Not that the eternal five year old needed cheering up that often.

"B-Besides, I have to go now. Canada invited me to a party. Don't you wanna see Canada?"

"YES! I mean, yes. I need to go get a ride to the airport now."

He loved teasing her like that. Alfred had known for a while now about her not-so-secret crush on his brother. After he changed into some jeans and his superman T-shirt and pulled on his jacket, he grabbed his suitcase and went down to the lobby where Jinx was waiting for him. After playing through three levels of a puzzle game that England had given him because his IQ was "dropping by the second" they finally arrived at the airport. Jinx grabbed his suitcase and went to drop it off while Alfred spaced out. Fifteen minutes later she grabbed him, dragged him through the security checks, made sure that he didn't need anything before the plane took off, asked if his first class seat was okay, and made he sure he was feeling well.

Alfred watched this anxious little frenzy for a little while until he started to think of his brother. As he began to doze off, his last thought was that he didn't have a present to give to Canada and that he didn't want to freeze because of how cold it was at Canada's house. He remembered that one time England had made him spend his birthday at Canada's house when he was eight and how miserably cold it was. He hated the cold.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by Yunie. This story was written for her and I couldn't help but put her in it. :3 Get ready for flashbacks cuz there comin at ya in the next two chapters.**

**- Nami**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASEEEE?"

Seven just turned eight Alfred Jones had been begging his guardian and big brother Arthur to make his younger brother and twin, Matthew, come to their house ever since he had been informed the news that morning. As of yet he hadn't made any progress.

"No Alfred. I've told you many times, it isn't fair for your brother to have to come to your house every time you want to see him. Sometimes you have to be the one to go visit him."

"But Mattie's house is so COLD! I don't wanna go! Mattie likes it here anyway!"

"He likes seeing you and coming to play. He doesn't like the journey back and forth. Don't you remember how bored you were the first time you went to his house?"

"Yeah, but I get bored anyway waiting for you to pick him up and bring him back here. It's not as boring when you have someone with you."

The older nation heaved a big sigh. He was never going to get through to his stubborn and persistent charge unless he put some kind of incentive into the deal. Usually Alfred could win him over with just a smile and a simple please but this time he wasn't going to back down. Alfred could see this and, having used up all his excuses as to why they shouldn't go, was settled with getting something in return for having to make the hateful trip.

"How about this. If you go with me to Matthew's house for your birthday and don't complain, I'll take both of you to my home for Christmas. Sound good?"

"YAY! I'll be the best ever! I can't wait!"

Alfred smiled and went up to his room to grab his toys. Arthur had already packed his clothes and other necessary, boring things that they need for traveling. Even if he hated spending time at his twin brother's place, he still got to see his Mattie and it made up for it to get to go to Arthur's home.

He had only been there once before and every time since that his guardian had to leave he had refused to take the little boy with him. Now he would finally get to go there again and this time he had Mattie! Nothing was gonna stop him now and he wouldn't be left behind.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

When Arthur carried him and then his bags through the waist-high snow to get to the front door, Alfred knew he had made a mistake in agreeing to come. Arthur went back to get his bags and Alfred shivered near the door waiting for the tell tale flash of blonde curls to come hurling at him.

When his brother didn't come and after he tried calling for him Alfred ran up the stairs and stopped in front of his brother's door. It was decorated with pictures of maple leaves and snowflakes. Without bothering to knock, the hyper boy flung open the door and yelled an eager greeting at his twin.

"Alfred!"

"Hey Mattie! Did you miss me?"

This was answered with a tackling hug that pulled both boys to the floor. Alfred notices a stack of books laying on the floor next to some pictures of castles and hills.

" Whatcha been doing? I tried to call for you but you didn't come. Have you been reading stuff?"

"Yeah, Arthur gave me these books the last time he left. They're about his home and his people. I've been reading them and drawing out of them. Do you like my pictures?"

"I love 'em. What's that?"

"That's a picture of England. Those other places on top and to the side are Ireland, Scotland, and Wales."

"Whoa, do you think they have people for them too, like us? What if they know big brother too?"

"I've been thinking about that too. I wanted to ask him when he came but I wasn't expecting you! I thought you said you were never coming back to my place."

"Yeah, but guess what? England promised if I came you and I could go with him to his house for Christmas! Isn't that awesome?"

Both boys talked about their unexpected trip in excited voices and went on to ask each other how the other had been and checked to see if either had grown. They might have stayed that way forever if Arthur hadn't called them downstairs. This turned into a race that ended in both tumbling down the stairs in fits of laughter into Arthur's arms. He then threw each blonde over one shoulder and carried them into the living room where he had brought in several presents that had been hidden on the way down.

"So, I get here to see you and I get no greeting and am ignored for the first hour and a half. Maybe I shouldn't give such nice presents to you naughty boys?"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry Arthur. I'm really happy to see you! Thank you for coming and bringing Alfred too."

"It's okay Matthew, I was just kidding. Go ahead, you can open them up."

They ripped the packages open in record time and were looking at their gifts with smiles before they had even realized what they were. Matthew had gotten a red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf on it, an art kit, and beautiful blanket with a scene of a mountain forest on it and stitched along the edges were their country names along with their respective symbols. Even France was one side despite the fact that Arthur didn't like him.

Alfred had gotten brand new cowboy boots and a fake pistol that reflected his current obsession. He also received a hand knitted hat that was blue with stars on it and a carving of his favorite type of horse with a little Alfred that sat on top of it.

Matthew thanked Arthur and hugged him and Alfred jumped on top of both of them. The tsundere blushed and pushed the boys of off him after a few moments and told them to wash up for dinner. After this was done and they had settled at the table (and survived the first few bites of brick hard food) Arthur asked the boys what they wanted to do for the next few days since they had come later on in their special day.

Even though it was technically Alfred's birthday that Arthur had given him when he found him, they had both agreed that when Matthew came into their family that he would share that day too. Arthur had never thought to have it any other day because he didn't know when the little colonies had come into existence. Alfred had never said any different either because he was too excited about hanging out with his new big brother. Only Matthew ever bothered to remember their true birthday.

When the twins had exhausted each other, Arthur carried them upstairs and put them on the huge bed that the three of them shared whenever they were together. Then he left and brought them back their pajamas which they changed into while he hunted for their favorite storybook. As they settled in Arthur began to read and the characters and settings floated off the page like magic.

Alfred curled up close to the people he loved most in the world and watched Red Riding Hoods forest come to life. He almost thought, as he fell asleep, that he could here that wolf howling for real somewhere off from behind the house. Patiently waiting for two little boys who would never come home.

* * *

**Yunie here! Nami won't post for awhile because of her moving but! She is going to give me the stories to post up here! The next chapter I believe is all flashbacks just like this one to!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Two men and a child emerged from a dark wood to the warmth of the sunrise. The men were hardened scouts who had walked the same leafy trail all their lives, but the child was just a small boy who had begun learning his duties as a member of the tribe and was dragging his feet in a fight against exhaustion.

The child murmured something sleepily and one of the men took his hand and led him into a canvas shelter at the center of a village whose women and men were bustling about in the day's preparations. Waiting at the door was a family; a man, a woman, and another boy who looked just like the sleepy one. As the woman brought the older boy into the home, the scout reports their observations and, more importantly, how the child held up during the night.

This boy was no ordinary scout in training. He and his brother were sons of the chief of the northern tribes and their mother had been the daughter of the chief of the southern tribes. This bond resulted in great powers and responsibilities being placed on the two boys. The two, who were twins, not only had higher expectations on them, but also they looked different than any other tribal children that had come before them. Whereas their people had deeply tanned, chestnut colored skin, the twins were light and pale. Where their people had dark brown hair that blended in with their forest home, the two children had hair as golden as the sun. When they had been born the whole community had been shocked and they were proclaimed gifts of nature to approve of the union of the Northern and Southern tribes. However, at the moment the last thing the elder twin felt like was a "treasure of the Earth."

"I don't want to do the night patrol mother, at least not every night. I don't think I'll ever be as strong as the warrior hawks."

"Strength comes with time little one. Someday you and your brother will become men and contribute to the tribe until you return to the land. This has always been our way."

"I'm so glad that your home now brother. Now I can show you all that mother's taught me."

"I'd love to see you working your healing Matton. I'd love it even better if I could sit down and watch you but since I know that isn't happening…"

Both the mother and Matton smiled sympathetically at the longing in the boy's voice whose name, Attun, mirrored his brother's just as their appearances mirrored each others. The only difference between them was their personalities. From birth Attun and Matton's father had trained Attun to hunt, spy, and defend and instilled him with the heart and fire of a warrior. Matton on the other hand had been nurtured by their mother to heal, grow, and lead the people. Though his spirit was gentler Matton was still as frightening and inspiringly creative fighter and had a greater authority than his older brother whom he cherished above all.

The day proceeded with a steady pace as villagers went about their business. To the entrance of their defended home the chief mother sat with her twin sons as people came from all around to be healed by the younger brother. Those who didn't need healing simply came to behold the spectacle of the golden twins. Attun stood protectively over his younger brother as both were looked on with wonder and love. This peaceful time drifted on till the afternoon when the chief mother invited the last of the visitors into the village to stay until morning.

The night was filled with joy and laughter. A warm fire crackled at the center of the village and people danced to the beat of drums. After the meal and storytelling from the elders, the people drifted off to sleep with their loved ones. Attun's father told him that he had done well the night before and could sleep with the family for the night. The twins lay curled up to their parent's arms as the moon climbed higher. Everyone slept soundly until the sounds of cannon fire jarred them awake.

Screams filled the air. Some were rallying call from battle hardened warriors, and others were terrified shrieks from mothers and their children. In the chaos only one thing was sure. They were under attack.

As their father ran to gather the men to fight the unwarranted and unprotected attack, Attun and Matton's mother pulled them to the protective circle of women inside a wooden lodge who were guarding the children of the tribe. She whispered through the noise of the white men and fire. Attun clutched Matton and his mind reeled with confusion. His father had done everything to placate the pale stranger's that had come to their land. What had they done wrong? What more did the men want?

One of the women cried a warning and they stiffened their bodies into a living barrier. A group of white men had cut their way past the village guards and were approaching the women and children. Painted in garish red, they looked over them and spoke in their strange language. When they spotted the twins, they nodded their heads and moved in.

They women were brave and fought with all the strength of wild animals but it wasn't enough. Surrounded by dead bodies and watching the last breathes of their beloved mother, the brothers cried and struggled against the white men who were holding them back.

After a quick argument and the sound of approaching reinforcements, the men came to an agreement and a man with curly hair and blue eyes grabbed Matton while a bushy- browed, green eyed man grabbed Attun.

"BROTHER! BROTHER!"

Those were the last words Attun would hear from his little brother in a long time. Even as he screamed and clawed and wailed for his brother Attun knew it was useless. The white men had gotten what they had come for. In their wake lay a path of heart break and death that stained the home of the brothers scarlet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

"Mr. America? Mr. America?"

Alfred blinked and sluggishly looked over at Jinx. She was whacking him with her laptop even though the only effect it was having was wearing her out. Alfred figured he must have fallen asleep because this was Jinx' usual method at waking him up. Once he fell asleep, a fire could start and he wouldn't wake up. He almost wanted to pretend to sleep more just to make Jinx worry and to see what she might go for next if the hitting didn't work but figured he didn't have the patience for it.

"Hey little J, what's the matter?"

"AH! Geez, don't scare me when I'm trying to help you! Plus I've already asked you a million times not to call me that. I'm not little, I'm vertically challenged. You were really starting to scare me too. I thought I was going to have to ask the people at the airport to carry you out to the truck! Anyway, I had Zack drive up the Silverado so he's waiting for us at the luggage. You can eat whatever the flight attendants are serving for dinner but I can grab anything else you want on the way down. We could've arranged a flight but it's easier and faster to get our destination by driving that way we don't miss the party."

"Awesome. Did Zack bring what I asked for?"

"Yeah, he managed to find it. Are you sure you don't want me to something newer or at least a little cleaner? Zack said it looked like it was about to fall apart."

"Nah, this will mean more. Plus I already know he likes it."

Alfred squirmed impatiently and looked out the window until they landed a half hour later. When they had the bags and got in the truck, Alfred leaned back in his seat and tried to remember what it was that he had been dreaming about on the plane. Something really depressing and cold. He knew that it was important to what was going on too. However, the more he thought about it, the more it started slipping away. So, he started thinking about his brother again.

He didn't understand what had made him so upset. Usually when he messed up people just rolled their eyes and said it was childish ignorance. So Mattie must've known that I didn't mean to upset him right? Matthew was always so quiet and went along with what his brother said even if he didn't like it. Now he was throwing the fault back in his face and showing that he had expected something from him and that he had trusted him to remember it. Alfred couldn't remember the last time anyone had treated him like that. Like an adult. Whatever was going to happen, it must be important. He had to get to Matthew NOW and ask him what was going on before it drove him insane.

When they crossed the border and started driving into Canadian territory, Jinx shifted around and tapped on her door anxiously. Alfred smiled and silently thanked himself for asking for this particular driver. Zack was Jinx' best friend from college and they had been friends since elementary school. He was also the most reckless driver on the east coast. He knew it was killing her to see him driving like this carelessly on Matthew's land. This wasn't the first time that he had put her on pins and needles either.

One time she had had the unfortunate situation of having to rely on him to drive some furniture up to where she worked from her parent's house. She had been jumping out of her seat all day and when she finally got home it was to find the truck crashed into the trees outside of her apartment building. Ever since then Alfred had gone out of his way to ask for Zack to drive whenever he went anywhere. Instant enroute entertainment.

They drove on for a while along back roads and dirt paths. The trees started getting thicker and even with the head lights it was impossible to see ahead. Jinx started worrying that they were lost but Alfred said they were going the right way. Soon they were driving through bumps in the old roads and branches that had grown long and jagged into the paths. Zack just plowed through them and kept going forty miles dodging the occasional animal that got in the way.

"Do you think you could slow down? We still have more than half an hour to get there and we're already close. This is dangerous."

"And what would be the fun in that?"

"I don't know. How about, living?"

"Hey what's that up there?"

"It looks like party lights. I think this is it. Zack, slow. down."

"Wait! Now's the best part! Our grand entrance."

"No, NO! Zack don't you DARE!"

Alfred laughed as Zack took the massive trunk down the hill ahead at the steepest part and floored it. Jinx screamed and clutched the seat as they screeched to a halt right at the base of the hill and almost flipped forward. People came and looked in disbelieve at the scene as the three occupants stumbled out. Zack and Alfred were giggling like five year olds on a sugar high and Jinx was cursing Zack and clinging to a tree.

A crowd gathered around the three and the older men came forward and demanded to know what they were doing and why they had come. All of the people had deeply tanned skin and dark hair and were watching them with bright, intelligent eyes. Little kids surrounded the truck and started playing on it, climbing in the trunk and pretend driving the steering wheel. One person made his way to the front and the people focused on him, waiting for him to decide what to do with them. Alfred smiled at the tangled blonde mop and finally relaxed for the first time since he had made the mad dash to get there.

"ALFRED!"

* * *

XP Okay, I'm sorry but I had to do the Alven and the Chipmunks ending. It's so perfect for how annoyed Canada is at America. This chapter is based on a friend of Yunie's.

(Hacked by YUNIE! OMG Y IS HE IN THERE! Out of everyone HIM!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

"Alfred, why do you always have to do that?"

"Hmm?"

Alfred was distracted by a game going on between Zack and the kids. Apparently he was losing pretty badly but was doing so in such a ridiculous and amusing way that they kept at it anyway.

"You always have to make an entrance. You could've seriously hurt somebody you know that? I don't know why I ever want to do anything with you. You never think, you just do."

"So you didn't want me to come? Come on Mattie. I know you don't really mean it."

Canada tried to keep a serious lecture face but it wasn't any use because he was honestly happy to see his brother. They watched Jinx push Zack aside with a smirk as she started to play. She was actually doing pretty well but she only made it worst because she tripped about ten times and lost her temper. The kids giggled as she huffed over to where they were sitting and gave Canada a hug and an embarrassed smile before retreating to the safety of her laptop. Then Alfred remembered the gift and offered it to Canada who looked at it confused.

"What's this?"

"It's a present. You think I'd forget? I may not celebrate today anymore but since it's important to you then it's just like any other birthday party and that means you get a present."

Canada opened the little package. Inside was a necklace just like the one that he was wearing except the stone was red and the cord was intertwined with a blue ribbon. He looked surprised but then he smiled. He held both up to the light and in the stones you could see two little hawks flying back and forth to each other.

"I can't believe you still have this. You even have the ribbon that England gave you. I thought you would've gotten rid of this."

"Yeah, well. Turns out I'm a hoarder. You remember the day we made these?"

"You mean the day we spent up in a tree waiting for someone to find us because we couldn't get down? Then, when someone did find us, it was dad and he made us spend the whole week climbing every tree imaginable so we wouldn't get stuck again. You mean that day?"

"Yup. Good times."

"Except nowadays if you told your kid to climb a four story high tree and made them come back down without trying to catch them if they fell, I'm pretty sure you'd get arrested."

"Hey! Mattie, we should go climb trees! It'd be fun!"

"No. That's stupid. It's cold out and we could get hurt. Besides, when was the last time you climbed a tree anyway?"

"Right now."

Canada rolled his eyes and watched Alfred attempting to scale the nearest tree. Needless to say he wasn't going anywhere until the others saw what he was trying to do and showed him how. Then they made a game out of it seeing who could climb the highest till only Canada, Jinx, Zack, and a few elderly people were left on the ground. Alfred looked down at them.

"What are you waiting for?"

Jinx looked down at her sandals and gave the tree a doubtful look.

"I don't know about this."

"Have a little fun for once in a while shorty. Here, I'll help you."

Zack let Jinx climb on his back and he came swinging up to where Alfred was. Finally the last one left, Canada gave Alfred a challenging grin and went behind the tree. Alfred tried to get around to the other side to see where he went but he was gone. While he was trying to find him something landed on top of him with a thump.

"Just because you're a big shot out there doesn't mean you're gonna show me up in my own home."

Canada pulled them both to the ground and started running. Alfred chased after him caught up in the childish game. Alfred felt wild and free. He ran until his legs went numb and he was flying over the fallen branches and leaves. For once he wasn't thinking about what new game Japan was making or how to annoy England. For once, it was just Alfred and Matthew.

Just when he was about to give up Canada slowed down and came to a stop in front of a long wooden house. He gave Alfred a wink and went around the back. Alfred followed him and heard people laughing and chatting together. Inside there was another group of people but Alfred didn't see them. His eyes went straight to the person in the back of the room. It was a tall women with dark hair that had a warm brown tint. It framed a small heart shaped face and a smile that was all too familiar. She was surrounded by people who were drawn in by the warmth and happiness that filled the air around her.

Alfred felt his mind blank. Now he remembered what today was. He knew why he had felt so panicked and why he wanted to be with his brother so badly. In his heart a scar that never healed throbbed and tears pricked his eyes.

When the women saw the two of them she stopped what she was saying and came over. Canada hugged her and the joy and peace that filled his face made Alfred smile. She kissed Canada and whispered a few words that sent him off to bring back the others. Then she turned to Alfred and flashed him a smile that was identical to his own. Bright blue eyes stood out from her dark complexion and looked on him with love. She hugged him and two little words came out of her mouth but those words made all the world of difference to Alfred.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Bad ending is bad. Alfred loves his Mama Native North America. Thanks to those that read it to the end!


End file.
